


Riff Raff!

by orphan_account



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Inspired, Riff Raff (Aladdin), this will probably be my last LU fic, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyrule has a history... And the Links might just encounter it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Riff Raff!

“One jump, ahead of the breadline,” Link muttered, sneaking a piece of bread from the vendor’s stall. He wouldn’t miss one little piece of bread, would he?

“Thief!” Okay, maybe he would. Taking off, Link jumped over the next vendor’s stall, and ran for his life. No way was he going to get thrown in jail for bread. It didn’t take long for the situation to turn bad.

They had him cornered. There was nowhere to go and Link didn’t have a sword on him. He had hidden it in a tree before coming into town. Now, he was stuck in a dead end alley with no escape and three armed men coming at him.

“One swing ahead of the sword,” Link gritted out, jumping to the side to avoid a blow. He knew these men were going to hurt him. The knights were useless and corrupt at best, and villainous and sadistic at the worst. This was bad. What was he going to do? It wasn’t like he was stealing the royal crown! It was a piece of bread! Besides, he only steals what he can’t afford– which, sadly, that’s everything.

Eyeing a barrel in the alley, Link jumped up it, around the knights and their swords, then kicked his leg out, knocking them over. He laughed, taking off again.

“One jump ahead of the lawmen,” Link practically sang over his shoulder at the confused knights. Time to get out of town.

“Riff raff!”, “Street rat!”, “Scoundrel!” Various people shouted at him as he ran through the market. One particularly brave soul threw a tomato at him, screaming, “Take that!”

“Just a little snack guys!” Link called back, still running out of the market and to the edge of town. He was free and most importantly, he had food to add to his hoard of food in his cave. He would dine like the king tonight with this bread.

“Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat,” Murmured Link as he arrived at the cave. Placing the bread on top of his bag, he settled down to cook.

-

“We’ll need to stop for food.” Wild muttered. “I’m almost out of ingredients. I didn’t realize I was running so low.”

“Where are we going to get food?” Four asked, fretting. There was only one town nearby and Hyrule, for some reason, refused to near it. As they were in his Hyrule, there was nothing they could do about it, and were too nervous to go without him. Besides, it was almost a two days’ walk away, and they needed food by tonight.

“Hyrule, is there anywhere we can get food besides the town?” Twilight asked. Hyrule bit his lip and nodded, then shook his head. “What do you mean?”

Hyrule sighed. He knew they were near to one of his safe caves, but he had no idea how fresh the food would be, and apparently that was something you’re supposed to worry about? According to Wild, at least. He pursed his lips, thinking.

“There’s a chance I have some mushrooms stored in one of the caves I used on my journey, but other than that, we’d have to go to town…” He finally said, after minutes of thinking. The others nodded thoughtfully.

“How far is the cave?” Time asked. Hyrule looked around, surveying where they were.

“We should get there by tonight, and then we could get to town by the next night if we hurried,” Hyrule muttered.

“Then that’s what we’ll do. Come on, let’s move out,” Time declared, motioning for Hyrule to show them the way. Hyrule sighed, but obliged.

-

“Uh, Hyrule?” Legend asked, staring dumbfounded at the literal mountain of mushrooms in the cave. 

“Yeah?”

“What the Demise?” Hyrule chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. He liked being prepared. If that meant he had a bunch of mushrooms, then he would have a bunch of mushrooms. The Links looked at each other and shrugged. It was Wild’s job to figure out what to do with the mushrooms.

“Well… I have a little meat. Mushroom skewers it is,” Wild muttered, pulling wood and flint out of his slate. Four picked up and ate one of the mushrooms. Then he spat it out.

“What in the, ugh, Great Goddess Hylia is this?” He trembled out, wiping his tongue on his sleeve. Hyrule looked at him, concerned.

“It was just a mushroom, why’d you spit it out?”

“Because it tastes like shit!” The short man exclaimed, wiping his tongue again. 

Hyrule gently picked up a mushroom from the stack and ate it whole, not looking away from Four. Swallowing, he shrugged his shoulders. Tasted fine to him. Maybe Four was just picky? Then again, he couldn’t afford to be picky on the taste. Any food is food in your stomach. He opened his mouth to tell Four it tasted fine when he heard a noise to his left.

“Hey Legend, you and Hyrule use the same alphabet right? Can you tell us what this says?” Warriors called from deeper in the cave. In his hands was a book, old and worn. Hyrule froze, panic filling his system. No, no, no, no!

“Yeah sure, give me a moment,” Legend grumbled walking towards Warriors. Hyrule ran and jumped in front of him, hands outstretched between Legend and Warriors.

“It’s nothing, just a silly old thing, don’t worry about it Legend, Warriors,” Hyrule stammered. Legend looked at him, radiating barely contained concern. Legend was worried about him, sure, but he couldn’t let him know what that said. Hyrule smiled nervously. He just had to get his hands on the book and make sure that Legend didn’t see it.

Turning, Hyrule attempted to swipe the book from Warriors’ hands, only to meet air instead. What? Looking up, he found Warriors had stuck the hand holding the book straight in there air where Hyrule couldn’t reach. And not for lack of trying. He jumped, swinging his arms like crazy to reach the book, but Warriors was simply too tall.

“Why won’t you let us look at it, hmm? Is it a diary?” Warriors teased. Hyrule flushed and jumped higher. He had to get that book. Suddenly, the book was gone. Hyrule’s heart seized in terror before he realized that Time had simply plucked it from Warriors’ hands.

“Killjoy,” Warriors muttered, crossing his arms. Time handed the book to Hyrule and Hyrule felt himself practically deflate as tension left him.

“Thank you,” He whispered. Time nodded, grabbing Warriors and Legend and dragging them to the front of the cave to help him set up camp. 

Hyrule was so thankful for Time’s intervention. _No one_ could see this book. It was, in fact, Hyrule’s diary, and Hylian language workbook. It was originally an old spell book that he was gifted, but he had turned the faded pages into notes on grammar and life. Not that he would admit that it was his diary. Or that he was still learning to read and write. Neither of those things mattered as long as he could hold a sword and swing it well. Hyrule sighed, rubbing his face. Tucking the book under his arm, he made his way to the front of the cave.

“Hey, was wondering when you would come back over. I have a skewer for you,” Wild said, handing Hyrule the before-mentioned skewer. Hyrule smiled and took a bite. Pretty good taste, but little amount. Interesting. Hyrule set his book down and ate his skewer, listening to the talk of his friends. He was already dreading tomorrow.


End file.
